Final Fantasy VI: Presentiment Era
Final Fantasy VI: Presentiment Era''' (ファイナルファンタジーVI : 予感の時代)'' is a modification for [https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_VI Final Fantasy VI]. It is unlocked, along with ''Facing Fate: Age of Omen'','' after completing trial mode in [[Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era|''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era]].'' Different than Selective Jobs content, which is unlocked after completing the main game, this acts as the game's mini game mode. Modification Genre The game is classified as a mini game mode to the main game. It does not aim to make the original more difficult. Most of the latter changes would make it feasible. It features Nyx's Shadow and Johnny from ''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. Gameplay Few changes to equipment, characters and stats. Characters The following below lists the changes to character initial stats. Terra Nyx Cyan Clyde Edgar Sabin Celes Strago Relm Setzer Mog Gau Equipment '*Most flail-weapons equipped only by Locke are now equippable by Celes. * Daggers''' can only be equipped by Nyx and Shadow can equip daggers. Nyx can cannot equip no other weapon discipline with the exception is the Impartisan Imp lance.'' * '[https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Throwing_weapon#Final_Fantasy_VI ''Throwing weapons] can be equipped by Shadow.'' Weapons Lightbringer - Only Terra can equip the Lightbringer. Ragnarok - Only Edgar can equip the Ragnarok. Artema Weapon - Only Terra and Edgar can equip the Ultima Weapon. Excalibur - Only Edgar can equip Excalibur. Zwill Crossblade (Ulric's Kukris) now grants +6 Vigor. It is has no element. Relics Ribbon now boosts magic, grants MP+50% and doubles Gelt. Molulu Charm - all characters can equip the Molulu Charm. Miracle Shoes now also grant the sprint shoes effect. Hermes Sandals also grant the sprint shoes effect. Items Hi-Potions now cost 75 Gelt. Phoenix Downs now cost 90 Gelt. Remedy now costs 150 Gelt. Sleeping Bag now costs 150 Gelt. Tents now cost 500 Gelt. Events Dialog modifications as followed with a few event alterations. Plot The game follows the events of the eponymous Shadow who roams the prominence, Void Beyond Time. Using time's epoch, he wanders another realm seeking to live a full life again, through prominence. As a common start to plots in the trilogy, Nyx is very amnesiac, although not confused. Since he has used time epoch to seek life though a new host, without the possible conflict of his counterpart to deal with. Following the host's faith, not caring what it may be, or where its intentions may take me, just the fact of living again is well enough. He is no longer considered a Kingsglaive either. Nyx traveled with his treasure hunting figment father before his death. Everyone in Kohlingen besides Rachel treated Nyx like a common thief and the two fell in love even if her father detested him. To prove himself to Rachel's father Nyx explored a dangerous cave with her. A bridge crumbled under Nyx, and Rachel, out of love and devotion, rushed to save him. She fell and was almost killed. Nyx rescued her and took her home and nursed Rachel back to health, but she developed a case of amnesia. Nyx makes note this, as the host once did not, since he too, himself has suffered from it. Blaming Nyx for her condition, Rachel's father threw him out and Rachel agreed, as she had lost all memory of their relationship. The village turned against Nyx, who left Kohlingen. Nyx felt guilty for Rachel's loss of memory, and tried to redeem himself by protecting every woman he came across. Kohlingen was destroyed in an imperial attack and Rachel died, but not before recovering her memory and declaring her love for Nyx, who joined the Returners to help the resistance against the Empire. Arvis Arvis calls Nyx to Narshe to ask for assistance in helping Terra Branford. Nyx is reluctant due to her affiliation with the Empire, but agrees and finds Terra in the Narshe Mines ambushed by Narshe guardsmen and rescues her with the help of ten moogles. Terra cannot remember her past, but Nyx promises to protect her and takes her to Figaro Castle as Narshe is no longer safe. In Figaro, King Edgar Roni Figaro offers her shelter. Imperial general Kefka Palazzo, hot on Terra's tail, inquires of her whereabouts. Edgar lies, and Kefka sets the castle aflame. Nyx, Edgar and Terra escape, and the castle burrows underground. The trio meets up with Banon, the leader of the Returners, at the Returner Hideout, who has Terra join their cause. The city of South Figaro is put under imperial siege and Nyx goes to investigate. He learns the Empire is planning another raid on Narshe and sets out to warn the elder. He sneaks into the basement of the largest house in town where an imperial general, Celes Chere, is being interrogated. Nyx rescues her, and vows to protect her and the two escape the town together. Nyx and Celes head to Narshe where Cyan Garamonde gets into a brief quarrel with her, but Nyx breaks it up. Everyone gathers to defend Narshe against Kefka and his troops, but afterward Terra reacts with the frozen esper, an ancient magical being of legend the Empire wants to capture. She turns into an esper herself and flies away. A search party is assembled and Terra is found in atop the tallest tower in Zozo being cared for by the esper Ramuh who asks the party to go to Vector, the Imperial capital, and rescue the other imprisoned espers, one of which—Maduin—is Terra's father. Celes leads the team and Nyx accompanies her. The Opera To get to Vector the party needs an airship. In the town of Jidoor, Celes learns a man named Setzer Gabbiani owns the only private airship in the world, the Blackjack. He is in love with Maria, the star of Maria and Draco opera, seeking to kidnap her. Nyx suggests dressing up Celes as Maria to get Setzer's attention. The plan works, and Setzer agrees, as the result of a coin toss, to take the party to Vector. After arriving in Vector the party heads to the Magitek Research Facility where they free the espers, but it turns them into magicite. Kefka discovers the magicite and orders Celes to come with him. Nyx questions Celes's loyalty, but she teleports herself, Kefka, and the troops away to save the Returners. The empire's main Magitek engineer, Cid, helps Nyx and his friends escape via a mine cart. They meet up with Setzer who takes them back to Zozo to see Terra, who recovers upon receiving her father's magicite. The party heads to Narshe for a strategy meeting with the elder, Arvis and Banon. The plan is for Terra to contact the espers and have them attack Vector from the east, while a coalition of Returners and Narshe guards strikes from the north. Terra leads a party through the Cave to the Sealed Gate to reach the Esper World where they are ambushed by Kefka, and have to escape. The espers destroy the airship, and in Vector Gestahl seems to have surrendered. He asks Terra to negotiate peace with the espers, and Nyx accompanies her to Crescent Island. ] In the port of Albrook Terra and Nyx met up with General Leo Cristophe—the leader of the expedition—the mercenary Shadow, and Celes. Nyx does not know what to say to Celes and the night before departure he attempts to apologize, but she runs away. On the boat to Crescent Island Nyx gets seasick and embarrasses himself in front of Shadow. Shortly before landing, Celes tries to say something to him, but Nyx walks away. Reunion in Thamasa Nyx, Terra and Clyde enter the town of Thamasa where they meet up with Strago Magus, the elder of the town, who asks Terra and Nyx help him rescue his granddaughter, Relm Arrowny, from a burning house. Afterward Strago agrees to help Terra and Nyx look for the espers and they head for the Espers' Gathering Place with Relm in tow. Terra and Nyx speak to the espers' leader, Yura, and take him to Thamasa for negotiations with Leo. At Thamasa, Nyx and Celes reconcile. When the party first visits Thamasa, Relm is not hesitate to not hesitant to recognize Clyde's appearance. Upon their short-lived reunion, she insists he'd come with her, for she as much to talk about. As the two walk out of the view, Strago points he never expected such a thing as this to happen. Moments later, they hear Clyde shout out "You lair!" in the room ahead, later Relm exclaims, "Fine, don't believe me!" and Clyde leaves the room as Relm angrily shuts the door behind him. Nameless Cave In the nameless cave, north of Thamasa, Clyde and Relm search for Maya's whereabouts. They come up short and in this moment, Relm mentions a letter. To Clyde's surprise, Relm shows it to him and he is overwhelmed with memories of the past leading up to Maya's departure. He then gets a flashback of a conversation between Strago and himself. Strago asks one request, for him to show his face, stating if he is who he is to be, he has no intention on talking him into staying. Showing his face, Strago is thankful and they proceed to have a drink. The Truth in Thamasa In Thamasa sometime later, Relm questions Clyde if he's understood Maya's letter and if he's found her, to his reply, a long pause and melancholy response, "Maya is gone, she's dead." To Relm's surprise, she is in denial, calling him a liar, yet Clyde insists its truth. Relm then asks if Maya died because she was sick, to which Clyde affirms he killed her. Relm pauses momentarily, trying to piece together what she's heard before making biting remarks at Clyde following thereafter. World of Ruin In the World of Ruin Nyx finds an injured seagull and bandages it with his ribbons. Celes finds the ribbon on the seagull and the discovery rejuvenates her hope of finding her estranged friends and she sets out to gather everyone up to face Kefka, now the world's ruler. Epilogue Nyx hears a legend of the legendary esper Phoenix said to revive the dead. He wants to use it on Rachel and heads for the Phoenix Cave where the rest of the party locates him and invites him to Kohlingen. Nyx uses the esper to revive Rachel who tells him to stop feeling guilty, and makes a note of the truth between a fleeting dream and reality. Although not directly stating he is not actually the host, but rather implying it metaphorically. She dies again, restoring Phoenix to life. Nyx, exculpated, joins Celes and the others to fight Kefka. In the normal ending, Nyx survives and continues to live out his life though his host. Ending The alternate ending, which can be obtained if the party does not recruit Nyx in the World of Ruin, follows his path the Narshe Mines, which turns out to be a figment of the Insomnia Mines, akin to the original. In here, he is faced with the facsimile of himself once again, the embodiment binding all his repressed memories. He conflicts with his facsimile one last time, inevitably failing to defeat it this time. Nyx realizes the only way to rid his facsimile is if he releases his repressed memories and feelings and accepts the reality of his fate. Only then is he able to move on to eternal repose. Trilogy's Denouement Presentiment Era was given two ending as ways of tying up loose ends with Nyx's persona. The original ending was kept as a choice to the player. * Either Nyx lives in the end, delusional, through someone else's life, or he accepts his fate and move into repose. * If the player receives the normal ending, Nyx will continue to live and Clyde will also live, after being convinced by the summoner to not take his own life. Gallery FFVI_PE_Nyx_B_2Celes.png FFVI_PE_Nyx_B3_Celes.png FFVI_PE_Nyx_dreamRatchel.png FFVI_PE_Nyx_esp_ramuh.png FFVI_PE_Nyx_firehouse_ko.png FFVI_PE_Nyx_floatingContinent.png FFVI_PE_Nyx_frozenesper.png FFVI_PE_Nyx_inBattleaction_trolly.png FFVI_PE_Nyx_inBattleaction1-2.png FFVI_PE_Nyx_inBattleaction2.png FFVI_PE_Nyx_inBattleaction3.png FFVI_PE_Nyx_reconcile_celes.png FFVI_PE_Nyx_outSealCave.png FFVI_PE_Nyx_RescueCeles.png FFVI PE Nyx SF1.png FFVI_PE_Nyx_Battleaction5.png FFVI PE Nyx Battleaction6.png FFVI PE Nyx Battleaction7.png FFVI PE Nyx Battleaction8.png FFVI PE Nyx Battleaction9.png FFVI PE Nyx Battleaction10.png FFVI PE Nyx FinalBattle1.png FFVI PE Nyx FinalBattle2.png FFVI PE Nyx NormalEnding1.png FFVI PE Nyx NormalEnding2.png Trivia * The logo features the silhouette of the Shadow shade, and Terra. Terra, akin to her original artwork from Yoshitaka Amano, now wields the Save the Caliber greatsword instead her Rapier; stemming from her roots of the previous game. * Winged Angel, found in Kaiser's Lair from the Dragon's Den alludes to the boss, Safer∙Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Spin-offs